


Перелом в судьбе

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Упавший с коня Джастин оказался под опекой Первого маршала. И даже сбежать не может.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Перелом в судьбе

Он где-то читал, что за минуту до смерти перед глазами успевает промелькнуть вся прошлая жизнь. Если это так, то в свой последний миг он не будет одинок. Улыбка тронула его губы: вот сейчас он увидит братьев, сестер, матушку, коснется их на прощание… может быть, его даже навестит Она. Темноты пока еще не было, его слепило солнце, и лазурное небо, серые громады гор, лиловое море полевника — весь мир выцветал и тускнел в беспощадном белом огне. Джастин зажмуривался до алых кругов под веками, и ему чудились то вздрагивающие от сдержанных рыданий губы, то дрожащие тонкие пальцы, то размытые слезами строки письма. Он распахивал глаза — и их снова обжигала раскаленная клякса солнца.

Ветер отвесил ему хлесткую пощечину, всхрапнул летящий карьером Коршун. Джастин знал, что не услышит треска выстрела, не заметит дымок — для него все закончится вспышкой и, наверно, ударом в грудь. Он только надеялся, что Коршун не станет топтаться рядом с его телом, не даст дриксам, если они подоспеют первыми, себя увести. Не хотелось, чтобы отцовский подарок, добронравный и резвый любитель яблок, ставший верным другом, носил на своей спине врага.

— Прости, приятель, — прошептал Джастин, касаясь покрытой пеной шеи коня.

Горы стремительно приближались. В спину били крики, сначала недоуменные, теперь, кажется, гневные. Джастин запретил себе вслушиваться и дал шенкеля, направляя Коршуна к высохшему руслу ручья. Осталось миновать последнюю преграду, и он перескочит из опостылевшей жизни в блаженное забытье.

Коршун вдруг застонал, совсем как человек, обрушился на колени и завалился на левый бок. Земля ударила Джастина наотмашь, выбивая из него растерянный крик, отнимая дыхание и ясность ума. Почти слепой от боли, он откинулся на бок и замер, даже не пытаясь отползти от жалобно ржущего коня. Книги лгали: Джастин не перенесся ни в дворцовый парк, ни в родной замок, ни в свою бывшую детскую, ни в монастырский сад. Вместо чарующего аромата роз и гиацинта в ноздри бил крепкий дух конского пота и медный запах крови. Каждое движение Коршуна отзывалось дикой болью в ноге и груди.

— Прости… — снова выдохнул Джастин. Сознание медленно гасло, и вместе с ним таяла надежда, что конь при падении не покалечился, а если несчастье все же произошло, то кто-то милосердный оборвет его мучения. Потом на него упала тень, и Джастин сдался, уплывая по черной воде беспамятства.

***

Он приходил в себя медленно, словно всплывал из глубин. Уютная темнота рассеялась, и на него навалилось все разом: осознание неудачи, смятение, непрошеная и оттого стыдная надежда, слабость, теснота в груди и грызущая боль в ноге. Не открывая глаз, Джастин застонал. Он умел терпеть и достойно вынес бы даже более жестокие страдания, если бы не полная беспомощность и неизвестность. Где он? У кого в руках? Джастин стиснул зубы, давя в горле новый стон, — и вздрогнул. Рядом с ним бесконечно ехидным тоном сказали на талиг:

— Ну же, теньент, не лишайте нас своего общества!

Джастин открыл глаза — взгляд уткнулся в полотняный потолок. Он рывком перекатил голову по жесткой подушке — должно быть, кто-то устроил его на сложенном мундире, — и оказался лицом к лицу с Первым маршалом. Алва разглядывал его, склонив голову к плечу, и умудрялся выглядеть элегантно, даже сидя на колченогом табурете. Поймал взгляд Джастина, одарил сытой кошачьей улыбкой:

— Вижу, вы уже поняли, что очнулись вдали от Рассветных Садов.

— Если бы я не был уверен в вашем здравии — во благо Талига, разумеется, — решил бы, что угодил в Закат, — парировал Джастин. Из горла вырвалось сиплое карканье, сильно подпортившее остроту ответа.

— Вы отменно владеете лицом, — светски похвалил Алва. — Не распуши вы алые перья, ваша глупость могла остаться незамеченной.

— Я отвечу за свой поступок.

Унизительная распластанная поза не позволяла Джастину гордо вздернуть подбородок. Только и оставалось, что сохранять спокойное выражение лица и не отводить глаз.

— Вам придется расплачиваться за мой, — бросил Алва, небрежным жестом поправив обшлаг рукава. — Вы, теньент, вернули мне новизну ощущений. Я прежде не бывал повитухой, а сегодня, образно говоря, поспособствовал вашему второму рождению. Бедняге буланому ваша безумная эскапада стоила жизни. Вы же расшиблись и вполовину не так страшно, как можно было опасаться, видя ваш кульбит. Ваши кости оказались крепче ума. Впрочем, у вас будет достаточно времени и для сожаления, и для раздумий. Вскоре вам предстоит поездка, но не в седле, как вы догадываетесь. Вас погрузят в телегу и отвезут в тыл, — Джастин угрюмо молчал. — Ничего не хотите добавить? — выгнул бровь Алва.

— Коршуна мне подарил отец.

— В таком случае вам следовало беречь его и не вовлекать в собственные безумства.

— При всем уважении, вы двигаетесь вслепую, господин герцог.

— Хотите убедить меня, что не справились с полумориском? — прищурился Алва и, не дождавшись ответа, удовлетворенно кивнул: — Отрадно, что вы не опускаетесь до лжи. Но неужели вы надеялись унести тайну с собой в могилу? Перебежчика в вас заподозрить гораздо труднее, нежели безнадежно влюбленного юнца.

— Ваша меткость безотказна, когда вы целите в чужих лошадей!

Мчаться навстречу смерти было легче, чем выносить пронзительный оценивающий взгляд Алвы. Джастин повысил голос, надеясь дерзостью сбить Первого маршала со следа. Напрасно.

— Вы дерзки, юноша, но вас извиняет ранение. Будем считать, что при падении вы крепко приложились затылком и все еще находитесь в полубреду.

— Готов ответить за каждое свое слово, — с ледяной вежливостью произнес Джастин.

— И за то имя, которое вы шептали, пока лекарь брал в лубки вашу ногу?

Джастин отвернулся, вжимаясь виском в жесткий подголовник. Глупец, какой же он глупец! Все испортил, выболтал тайну, которую должен был хранить в сердце, даже умереть не смог! Самонадеянный болван!

— Судя по вашей бледности, вы на полпути к кончине от угрызений совести. Возвращайтесь назад, я пошутил.

Молчи и терпи, уговаривал себя Джастин, сцепив зубы. Держи лицо, Алве надоест забавляться, и он уйдет. Он медленно разжал кулаки, убедился, что руки не дрожат. Алва молчал со скучающим видом, но Джастин был уверен: Первый маршал ведет наблюдение и выжидает.

— Изучаете галуны на мундире? — К тайной радости Джастина, Алва нарушил молчание первым. — Приготовьтесь с тем же вниманием выслушать меня и запомнить мои слова.

Голос его изменился, из него исчезли самодовольная ленца и язвительность — Повелитель Ветра заговорил с наследником Повелителя Волн. Джастину почудилось, что в случае неподчинения его бесцеремонно возьмут за подбородок и заставят смотреть в глаза. И тогда всей его отваги не хватит, чтобы ответить дерзостью. Он повернулся к Алве, намереваясь окатить того ледяной волной безразличия, но не заметил, что прядь волос зацепилась за пуговицу злосчастного мундира, и едва не выдрал целый клок.

— Мальчишеская вздорность мешает вам разглядеть очевидное, — назидательно заметил Алва. — Вы наверняка вообразили, что до вас дотянулся Леворукий. На самом деле это Создатель обратил на вас сострадательный взор.

— Гордыня, как известно, — грех, — вот голос получилось сделать вполне ледяным. — А вы к тому же богохульствуете.

Алва поморщился.

— Никогда не отрекался от собственных многочисленных грехов, но ваш упрек мимо цели. Я не богохульствую, это вы непонятливы. Промахиваюсь я редко, но вашим падением, разумеется, не управлял. Вы могли расшибить голову или свернуть шею, счастливо избежав мук совести. А могли сломать спину, и все отпущенные вам дни превратились бы в кошмар. От младенца в колыбели, пачкающего пеленки и облизывающего ложку, вас отличало бы только умение сказать о своих нуждах, — холодный взгляд пригвоздил Джастина к месту. — Но Создатель, очевидно, благоволит самовлюбленным юнцам. Вы встанете на ноги, возможно, одумаетесь и послужите Талигу или своей семье. Ждать этого радостного события вам придется в постели. В гордом, тоскливом и малоподвижном одиночестве. Надеюсь, будете не только проклинать свое малодушие, но и пообещаете себе не повторять глупую выходку.

— Соберано, пора, — в палатку шагнул смуглый молодчик, за ним еще один. Алва легко поднялся со своего шаткого насеста, бросил через плечо: "Серхио присмотрит за вами, юноша", — и вышел, разминувшись с лекарем. Проверив лубки и повязки, тот удовлетворенно кивнул кэналлийцам. Как Алва и обещал, Джастина отнесли к телеге. Правда, со всеми возможными предосторожностями.

***

Его поместили в доме госпожи Кюйт, вдовы преклонных лет. К счастью, она не докучала излишней заботой, обеспечив Джастину самое желанное — покой. Сиделка, женщина с острым лицом и чуткими руками, была расторопна, умела, опрятна и немногословна. "Мои услуги щедро оплачены. Я честная женщина, — с нажимом, словно перечеркивая малейшую надежду на легкомысленные просьбы, уточнила она, — и сверх платы не возьму ни суана". Вездесущий Серхио помогал ей, когда требовалась мужская сила или совет смыслящего во врачевании. Приставив к нему такого соглядатая, заключил Джастин, Алва решил сразу две проблемы — надзора и излечения.

Потянулись унылые дни. Солнце, словно издеваясь, чертило на полу золотые квадраты утром и медовые ромбы после полудня, пускало озорной луч скакать зайчиком по массивному сундуку, которым впору было подпирать ворота осаждаемой крепости, тонуло в незамысловатом узоре резьбы на высоком изножье кровати, игриво подкрадывалось к громоздким стульям. Теплый ветер раздувал занавески, густо вышитые полевыми цветами, на излете касался подставленной щеки Джастина, принося с собой аромат сдобы и неразборчивый гомон голосов. Крохотный городишко отличался от шумной, говорливой, засыпающей лишь к полуночи Олларии. За пределами комнаты, где лежал Джастин, жизнь не бурлила, а текла размеренно и пресно, ежечасно напоминая, куда его завели мечты об армии и несбыточные грезы.

Серхио был предупредителен, но не назойлив. Джастин отвечал ему прохладной вежливостью, досадливо признавая, что совсем без просьб в его положении не обойтись. Их первый разговор сразу расставил все по местам.

— Я не нуждаюсь в няньке, — процедил Джастин. Его мутило после поездки в тряской телеге, ныли все кости, а отбитый бок и сломанная нога словно тлели на медленном огне.

Серхио, поклонившись ровно настолько, чтобы это не выглядело издевкой, коротко и веско ответил:

— Приказ соберано!

И стало понятно, что слово Алвы для него — непреложный закон. Джастин смирился с присутствием кэналлийца: бороться надо было не со слугой, а с хозяином, да и воспитание не позволяло вымещать зло на челяди. Серхио, со своей стороны, не показывал, что раздосадован навязанной ему недвижимой обузой.

Вещи Джастина перевезли в дом вдовы в первый же вечер. Он не сразу заметил, что из оружия ему оставили только шпагу, а когда обнаружил это, лишь скрипнул зубами. Когда он выздоровеет, спросит с Алвы за все, в том числе за эту уничижительную заботу. Каким бы исчадьем Заката тот ни был, дуэльный кодекс нарушить не посмеет.

***

Минуло с десяток дней с того момента, который Джастин называл про себя то пленением (тоскливо), то засадой (с веселой злостью). Поздним вечером одиннадцатого дня у дома застучали копыта, кто-то заколотил в закрытые на ночь ставни первого этажа, и невнятные голоса что-то принялись выяснять под звон сбруи и фырканье лошадей. В комнату стремительно и властно, словно врываясь во взятую приступом крепость, вошел Алва. Прищурился по-кошачьи, бегло оглядывая обстановку, перевел взгляд на Джастина. Оба молчали. Джастин ждал, пока уйдет Серхио, зажигавший больше свечей. Чего дожидался Первый маршал, было неизвестно. Джастин медленно, мучительно подтянул себя к изголовью и сел, стараясь не думать о том, как он сейчас выглядит: волосы примяты подушкой, ворот рубашки распахнут, цвет лица наверняка зеленоватый.

— Чем обязан визиту, господин герцог? — прохладно полюбопытствовал он. — Я слабо разбираюсь в вопросе, но разве труды повитухи не заканчиваются на том, что она пеленает новорожденного и передает его в руки няньки?

— Решил убедиться в вашем благоразумии.

— Каким образом?

— Прибыл верхом, — любезно пояснил Алва. — Для Моро это было приятной разминкой. Мориски резвы и выносливы, вам ли не знать.

Джастин с трудом удержался от того, чтобы яростно сжать кулаки.

— Разве ваш соглядатай не успел отчитаться? — ровно спросил он. Алва лишь отмахнулся:

— Помилуйте, я еще должен выслушивать о том, как вы проводите время?

— Я не рискну представить себе ваши поступки или их мотивы, господин герцог.

— Узнаю фамильную осторожность.

Не похвала — слишком часто Приддам ставили в вину взвешенность их слов и действий, — однако и не издевка. Джастин зря понадеялся, что Алва уже испробовал на нем весь арсенал: Первый маршал умел удивить не только врагов Талига.

— Серхио приставлен к вам, чтобы напоминать о жестком приземлении и избавлять от глупых грез. Например, о том, как прекрасная эрэа, до глубины души потрясенная вашим самоотверженным поступком… или признанием в любви?.. Так вот, упомянутая эрэа проводит ночи у вашей постели, промокая испарину и поднося целебное питье. Ни один роман не упоминает о менее куртуазных деталях и весьма низменных нуждах, верно?

— Вы говорите так, словно раненому следует стыдиться своей немочи.

— Раненому — безусловно, нет.

— Я был бы счастлив пролить кровь за Талиг.

— А вместо этого вообразили себя застоявшимся конем, — подхватил Алва. — Граф, вы столько лет провели в столице, под крылом у…

Он выжидающе выгнул бровь, и Джастин подсказал:

— Генерала Рокслея.

— У генерала, — Алва глумливым тоном подчеркнул чин, — Рокслея. И даже распрощавшись со службой оруженосца — несомненно, многому вас научившей — вы не спешили в Торку или на иную границу. Неужели несколько недель ожидания оказались мучительнее бесполезных лет?

— Мне определили место при штабе генерала Дегарри, — угрюмо проронил Джастин.

— С вашими талантами скверно обошлись?

— У меня есть и другие умения, помимо каллиграфического почерка.

— Вы хорошо фехтуете?

— Не лучший в своем выпуске.

— Первый в стихосложении?

— И в изобразительных искусствах, — невозмутимо дополнил Джастин, — в землеописании и истории. Когда мы поступаем не так, как от нас ожидают, это грозит отцовским неудовольствием, верно?

— Если вы мечтали попасть в фульгаты, то избрали неудачный способ показать свои навыки, — отрезал Алва, и Джастин понял: его выстрел наугад все же задел Первого маршала. Едва ли ожидания соберано Кэналлоа было легко оправдать.

— Я далеко ушел от возраста бесплодных грез.

— Вы к нему ближе, чем вам кажется. Вы — позер и мечтатель.

— Не соблаговолите ли вернуться к этому разговору несколько позже?

— Под звон клинков, — понимающе усмехнулся Алва. — Нет, граф, я не стану потакать вашим капризам и прикрывать дуэлью глупость влюбленного юнца. Велите Серхио подать вам письменный прибор и с рассвета до заката умирайте над строками с заветным именем на губах. Серхио же проследит за тем, чтобы вы не повторили неудачную попытку, так сказать, во плоти. Он не даст вам наглотаться яду, или удавиться, или вскрыть себе вены… хотя это вы вряд ли сможете проделать. Пожалуй, можно также не опасаться, что вы разобьете голову о стену или разнесете себе череп выстрелом. Такая возможность у вас была и в столице.

Джастин втянул воздух сквозь зубы: проклятый Ворон бил без промаха. Как он мог, выстрелив себе в висок, вынудить отца смотреть на месиво из запекшейся крови, мозга и обломков костей? Даже его романтичности не хватило бы, чтобы выстрелить в сердце, а гордость не позволила бы броситься на кинжал, встав на колени. Нет, в столице Джастин был бессилен. Почти как сейчас.

— У семей тех, кто попал в плен, хотя бы требовали выкуп, — проронил он.

— Согласитесь, эта комната поприятней тюремной камеры. А пытки вы перенесете с достоинством эория. Да, — кивнул Алва в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд, — я предпочитаю и впредь мучить вас, если меня, разумеется, не отвлекут дриксы. Выбирайте, о чем молить Создателя — о затишье или о разгаре кампании, которую вы обязательно пропустите.

— С вашего позволения, свободу мыслей я оставлю за собой.

— А зачем она вам? — Алва поднялся, обогнул стул, оперся ладонями на спинку из темного дерева. — Не стесняйтесь сообщать Серхио о своих нуждах. В конце концов, вы оба заинтересованы в скорейшем вашем выздоровлении. Прощайте, юноша.

Алва выскользнул за дверь, беспечный и самоуверенный. Джастин до рассвета пролежал без сна, обдумывая его слова.

***

Из приоткрытого оконца в комнату долетали обрывки чужих разговоров, детский смех и плач, лошадиное ржание, иногда — визгливая ругань каких-то женщин. На подоконник вспорхнул воробей, бочком скакнул вправо, присел, кося блестящей бусинкой глаза.

— Не бойся, — позвал Джастин, — твой хищный родич сегодня не нагрянет с визитом.

Что-то чирикнув, воробей улетел, а Джастин поймал себя на том, что улыбается — впервые со дня своего падения. "Первому маршалу польстит, что его имя — гроза не только для лебедей".

— Дору понравилась снедь? — спросил Серхио вечером. — А то клюете понемногу, словно птичка.

— Не смею перечить Первому маршалу, — Серхио недоверчиво покосился на обычно строптивого подопечного. — Забавный гость сегодня пожаловал, — туманно пояснил Джастин, не зная, что хозяйке придется три дня отбиваться от расспросов кэналлийца: "Кто это потревожил дора Хустина?".

Визит Алвы сдвинул что-то с мертвой точки. Джастин по-прежнему тяготился своей зависимостью и уязвимостью, надзором и непрошеной заботой. Злился на Ворона, который забавлялся, не отослав его из армии, за его мнимое дезертирство расстреляв коня. Страдал от вынужденного безделья и неподвижности, остро переживая отрезанность от остального мира, внезапно ставшего ярким, манящим и интересным. Однако стены уже не давили на него, как прежде, отголоски чужих горестей и радостей, доносящиеся снаружи, уже не казались издевкой. А Серхио из тюремщика постепенно преображался в толкового слугу, нить, связывающую пленника постели с вожделенной свободой. Серхио же и сообщил об отбытии армии, вогнав Джастина в черное уныние.

Он бы оценил предусмотрительность Алвы, перекрывшего ему любую, даже самую тонкую тропинку к смерти, — но при мысли, что в нем, наследнике Повелителя Волн, увидели сходство с героями трагедий Дидериха, его опалял гнев. То, что полное забвение в какой-то миг показалось самым предпочтительным исходом, не превращало его в глупца, как желание кричать от счастья и вздыхать украдкой не делало позером. Он мог бы свести счеты с жизнью, не покидая столицы, но чтил не только свою тайну и не мог допустить, чтобы сплетни замарали имя его семьи. Опасался, что золото и угрозы открывают любые двери, и рано или поздно из особняка просочатся правда или ложь, одинаково нежеланные. Джастин тревожился о матушке и Валентине — каково бы им было принять правду? Питер с Клаусом слишком юны, чтобы осознать вечность разлуки, но и им припомнили бы родство с графом Васспардом, стяжавшим скандальную славу. Сестры… Валентин писал о Габриэле осторожно и поверхностно — значит, она еще не оправилась от утраты и выплескивала боль на тех, кто оказался рядом. Ирэна пока не подарила супругу первенца, и, если Джастин не ошибался, читая между строк в ее письмах, была несчастлива в браке. Под ударом оказался бы и отец: ему приносили бы лицемерные соболезнования из-под криво сидящих масок, а за спиной обсуждали бы вырождение Приддов — раз уж наследник предпочел свести счеты с жизнью. Нет, именно война должна была подарить небытие ему и полную достоинства скорбь — его семье.

В Олларии остались приятели — о, Джастин хорошо ощущал тонкую грань, отделяющую внешнее благополучие от недозволенной сыну Вальтера Придда роскоши! Он мог предаваться веселым безумствам в компании таких же сорвиголов, сыпать изящными шутками и смеяться в ответ, оказаться секундантом или стать спасителем. Его приятели не были сплошь вертопрахами и записными дуэлянтами, и никому из них он не хотел участи своего убийцы. Сослуживцы же его сторонились — не заводили разговоров, не пытались втянуть в пари, не замечали умения поддержать веселую пикировку. Джастина не задирали, не осыпали двусмысленными остротами, не давали повода ощутить себя оскорбленным, а честь не позволяла ему намеренно кого-то задеть.

Серхио словно не замечал, как больно уязвили Джастина новости. Долгими ночами тот выговаривал себе, что следовало запастись главной добродетелью его семьи, выждать неполный месяц — и сейчас он бы покачивался в седле идущего рысью Коршуна, а не тянул по кровати превратившуюся в безвольный придаток ногу. Вступил бы в свой первый бой, или хотя бы увидел его с облюбованного командованием холма, или вызвался бы довезти донесение, а не лежал бы без сна, наблюдая, как бледнеет и выцветает ночь, уступая место очередному безрадостному дню. Легкий на подъем, подвижный, проворный и изобретательный, он не узнавал себя. Каким мрачным и угрюмым он стал!

Как назло, дни выдались безоблачными. Солнце стекало на пол расплавленным янтарем — хотелось спустить ноги с кровати, прикоснуться к позолоченному дереву и сидеть, дурашливо шевеля пальцами. Джастин отвернулся к стене: нет, не нужно ему ни тепла, ни издевательски жизнерадостного света. Сиделка, поджимая губы, уносила тарелки с почти нетронутой едой, лекарь хмурился и качал головой.

В один из таких сумеречных внутри и солнечных снаружи дней Серхио вручил ему футляр с письмом. Джастин без интереса осмотрел черный, явно дорогой футляр, машинально провел пальцем по резьбе, складывающейся в льва.

— Дору достаточно света, или мне зажечь свечу? — напомнил о своем присутствии Серхио. Джастин очнулся — словно вынырнул из темной воды:

— Благодарю вас, я сумею прочесть.

Серхио удалился, а Джастин теперь уже с любопытством покрутил вещицу в руках, отмечая тонкость отделки и незнакомую, терпко пахнущую древесину, из которой был сделан футляр. Быстрый напористый почерк тоже был незнакомым.

"Должен признать, что вы оказались прозорливее нас всех, когда выбрали перину и гору подушек вместо жесткого седла и удушающего аромата здешних цветов. Они повсюду, и меня начинают терзать подозрения, что это не прихоть природы, а коварный замысел дриксов, этакий равелин. При виде этого пахучего моря я жалею, что секрет бордонского огня утрачен. С дриксами мы кружим в танце, словно эрэа и кавалеры, то сближаясь, то расходясь. Вы ведь знаток столичных танцевальных веяний? Ваше мнение было бы кстати".

Джастин страдальчески свел брови и больно прикусил губу. Ворон не поленился клюнуть его даже издалека! Первым порывом было скомкать письмо и зашвырнуть подальше, однако он сдержался. Аккуратно сложил его и дал себе обещание ответить на каждую строку — попозже, перечитав с холодной головой. Сам того не ведая, Алва пребольно укорил Джастина эпистолярным безмолвием: упиваясь своими бедами, он больше месяца не писал даже Валентину. Меж тем слухи уже могли добраться до столицы, и нужно было поберечь хотя бы матушку, избавив от тревог о его судьбе.

— Могу я попросить вас? — обратился Джастин к Серхио тем же вечером. Тот ответил полупоклоном. — Разыщите плотника. Я хочу, чтобы он изготовил маленький столик, который можно поставить на кровать.

— Будет сделано, дор, — пообещал Серхио и еще до заката привел белобрысого парня. Выслушав пожелания молодого господина, плотник почесал в затылке:

— Я покамест только перенимаю дядькину науку, не сумею быстро резьбу-то сделать. А вашей милости простецкий столик негоже предлагать.

— Не нужно никаких украшений. Главное — чтобы столик не застрял на мне, как домик улитки, и чтобы я не нацеплял заноз.

— И побыстрее бы надо? — сообразил парень.

— Времени у меня много, — ухмыльнулся Джастин, — но раз уж мы пренебрегли демонстрацией вашего мастерства…

— Все понял, ваша милость, — подтвердил плотник. И не подвел, оставив Джастину на обдумывание писем неполных три дня.

Матушке он написал, что досадная случайность уложила его в кровать. Конечно, от некоторых ран выздоравливают быстрее, но, должно быть, он таким образом расплачивается за все те дни, которые провел без детских хворей. Пока намеренно легкомысленные строки нанизывались одна вслед другой, уводя матушку в спокойную гавань прошлого, Джастин сполна, до дрожи ощутил правоту Алвы, описавшего ужасы тяжелого падения. Живо представилось, как он расшибает хребет и лежит потом совсем беспомощный, не в силах приподнять голову над подушкой или удержать в перекореженных пальцах перо. С Валентином он был более откровенен. Подбирая верные слова, Джастин сжег над свечой несколько черновиков и наконец написал сдержанную исповедь, изложив только то, что сказал бы брату, глядя в глаза.

Всего два письма, не самых пространных — но одиночество перестало прятаться по углам комнаты и давить ощущением обреченности. Из-под низкой, по меркам спален в Васспарде, кровати убралась прочь тоска. Прежде стоило ему смежить веки, как она, кряхтя, выбиралась наружу и, опустив холодную ладонь ему на лоб, путала мысли, отравляла горечью сны. Когда Джастин брался за письмо Алве, он уже улыбался. Передышка пошла ему на пользу: когда он перечитал послание Первого маршала, то убедился, что Алва не пытался побольнее его уколоть, а скорее сдерживал своеобычное ехидство, без которого вряд ли умел изъясняться в кругу равных. Джастин растер пальцы на правой руке. Пожалуй, он напишет Ворону своим обычным почерком. Вряд ли кто-то чужой станет читать письма, адресованные Первому маршалу, и вряд ли сам Первый маршал станет эти письма хранить.

"Господин герцог, — бегло выводил Джастин, — стоит ли сожалеть о бордонском огне, который, как известно, воспламенял даже воду? Для цветов намного опаснее гусеницы. Впрочем, эти вредоносные создания — слишком мелкие союзники". Перо порхало по бумаге, и в новорожденных строках проступал прежний граф Васспард — смешливый, великодушный и незлобивый.

Алва не разочаровал. Читая второе его письмо, Джастин почти воочию видел заломленную бровь и ироничный изгиб губ. "Досадно, что вы не обладаете такой же гибкостью и живучестью, как ваше гербовое животное. Вы ведь осведомлены о спрутах? Что касается ваших познаний в цветоводстве, то они тянут на звание офицера-эксперта". О самой кампании Ворон писал сжато и четко, но Джастин, читавший эту скупую хронику событий, пожалуй, смог бы безошибочно вычертить маршрут отступления теснимых Алвой дриксов. "Увы, я скверный охотник, — признавался Джастин в ответном письме, — а бестиарий Фрагоне мне знаком лучше, чем обитатели парка Васспарда".

Письма приходили нерегулярно. Столичные прелестницы увидели бы в этом желание быть непредсказуемым. Джастин же понимал, что у Первого маршала много дел более важных, чем возня с великовозрастным подопечным. С собой он был честен: писем — кратких, ехидных, сочетающих в себе рекогносцировку и ироничные выпады в его адрес, — он ждал с тем же нетерпением, что и известий от матушки и брата. Особенно интриговали послания Валентина: брат заранее оговоренными фразами рассказывал о царящей в замке атмосфере и о настроении семьи.

Герцог Придд не удостоил своевольного наследника ни осуждением, ни чопорным прощением за мятеж, но позабыть об отцовской воле не позволил. Услышав стук в дверь, Джастин оторвался от очередного письма. Улыбка застыла на губах, сменившись минутной растерянностью.

— Дядя? — он быстро взял себя в руки, мимоходом радуясь тому, что стараниями вдовы и Серхио комнатушка содержится в идеальном порядке, а покалеченная нога спрятана под лоскутным одеялом. — Простите, что не могу подняться вам навстречу.

Граф Гирке неторопливо огляделся. Джастин не сомневался, что дядя привез указания от отца — скорее всего, требование подать прошение об отставке.

— Герцог Придд распорядился перевезти вас в Васспард, — не обманул дядя его ожиданий.

— Отец полагает, что от переезда сломанные кости срастутся быстрее? Или я не смогу воспротивиться его воле?

— Не перечьте отцу, Юстиниан, — покачал головой дядя. — Ваша эскапада и без того дорого вам обошлась. Упорствовать дальше неразумно и низко.

Джастин опустил взгляд: упрек был справедлив. Матушка наверняка страдает, нарисовав себе ужасные картины его мучений, и молит Создателя, чтобы он не остался увечным на всю жизнь. Годы назад герцогиня Ангелика, властным жестом отстранив нянек, безбоязненно входила в жарко натопленную, пропахшую травами, медом и лихорадкой спальню. Шелестя шелковыми юбками, садилась на край кровати, опускала приятно прохладную ладонь на пылающий лоб, ласково проводила пальцами по щеке. Джастин тянулся к нежной матушкиной руке, несущей заботу и умиротворение, и под ее ласковым взглядом безропотно выпивал самый горький отвар — лишь бы не огорчать ее "детским упрямством". Ангелика Придд не отгораживалась от своих заболевших детей десятком свечей, следила за тем, какие лекарства им дают, и маленький Джастин верил, что жар, кашель, слабость мигом отступят перед ее спокойной уверенностью в хорошем исходе. Сейчас же ему отчаянно не хотелось возвращаться в Васспард, проводить дни, лежа колодой, вокруг которой суетятся служанки, разрываясь между желанием угодить и боязнью навредить. Дома его стесненное положение из приключения, испытания, которое надо перенести и закалиться, станет тусклым существованием узника отцовского благодушия. Джастин не боялся лишиться наследства — гораздо сильнее его пугала вероятность утратить даже крохи свободы.

— Я не хотел бы покидать Гельбе, — почтительно, но твердо сказал он. — К зиме в войне наступит затишье, а к весне я вернусь в строй. Вот истинная причина того, почему вы застали меня здесь. Мне хватило бы средств нанять сопровождающих. Вы же видите, дядя, я хоть и отчасти беспомощен, все же не бездеятелен и не утратил рассудка. И мы оба понимаем, что во второй раз мне может не повезти.

Граф Гирке молча смотрел на племянника, наверняка подмечая, что тот немного осунулся, побледнел, приобрел непривычную скованность движений, но не утратил ни упрямства, ни стойкости. Что бы ни погнало Джастина прочь из столицы, в Гельбе его удерживали те же резоны.

— Ваш отец не прочил вам военную карьеру.

— Однако моим эром он выбрал генерала, — строптиво вздернул подбородок Джастин.

— Ваш отец всецело доверял вашему эру. Генерал Рокслей не стал бы внушать вам ложные представления, будто вы преуспеете на том поприще, которого не касались ваши предки.

— Эр Генри не виноват в моем…

— …побеге…

— … отбытии, — твердо закончил Джастин.

— Я склонен положиться на ваше благоразумие, Юстиниан, и верю, что не только бесплодные мечты вынудили вас покинуть Олларию. Вы поступили так, как посчитали лучшим для семьи. Быть может, опрометчиво, но из лучших побуждений. Отец не упрекает вас в себялюбии, он лишь хочет обезопасить вас.

— Что мне грозит? — Джастин широким жестом обвел комнату.

— Вы едва избежали смерти. Кто бы ни вознамерился сгубить вас, в Васспарде он до вас не дотянется.

— Никто не злоумышлял против меня! — вскинулся Джастин, но быстро отвел взгляд, понимая: если он и выиграет этот бой, в войне все равно не победит.

— Вы отменный наездник, Юстиниан, — жестом отмел возражения граф Гирке, — а Коршун не был ни пуглив, ни своенравен. Возможно, ему что-то добавили в пищу, вызвав приступ безумства, или положили шип под седло. Иначе вы бы справились с ним, не оказавшись в опасной близости от врага. Вы и сами в глубине души понимаете, что это была не случайность.

— Я не оспариваю ваши выводы, дядя, — тихо согласился Джастин.

Призванный освидетельствовать Джастина лекарь взволновался не на шутку:

— И речи быть не может, чтобы везти молодого господина куда бы то ни было! — замотал он головой, как норовистый конь. — Чтобы кости срослись как должно, их нельзя тревожить. Если моих трудов вам не жаль, так хоть молодого господина пощадите!

— Перевозка так опасна? — нахмурился граф Гирке.

— Не стану же я лгать?! — почтенный мэтр с достоинством промокнул платочком побагровевшую лысину. — Уж я-то на переломы насмотрелся, два раза на год как по заказу, на первые заморозки и оттепель — извольте, бьются и стар, и млад. А уж на скаку под лошадь угодить… Создатель соломки подстелил, раз не убился ваш племянник, да и после повезло — и отвезли бережно, и кости сложили лучшим образом. Наверно, даже хромать не будет.

— Вы словно и не огорчены, — бросил дядя, когда мэтр, отдуваясь и призывая не губить юность, покинул комнату.

— Я прибыл в армию, — невозмутимо ответил Джастин, — и готов уехать домой, как только мне подпишут отпуск.

— Я постараюсь убедить вашу матушку, что здесь вам неплохо, — сдался дядя.

— Я буду вам благодарен, — от души ответил Джастин. Ему было совестно, что дядя напрасно проделал долгий путь, но он знал твердо: граф Гирке и пешком дошел бы до Гельбе, если бы такая жертва быстро и без скверных последствий поставила племянника на ноги. Как сам Джастин прошелся бы по горячим углям, если бы это было нужно для блага кого-то из родичей.

— Серхио, почему вы не просите выдать вам деньги? — прямо спросил Джастин после отъезда дяди.

— Зачем, дор? — моргнул тот. — Все нужды оплачены.

Джастин опробовал на кэналлийце один из лучших отцовских взглядов:

— А сколько стоил вердикт лекаря?

— Он отказался брать деньги за правду. Сказал, его работа — лечить.

***

Под обмен легендами, остротами и признаниями лето достигло зенита и начало клониться к закату. Джастин, покусывая кончик пера, едва не ерзал в постели, припоминая легенду о величественном олене и самонадеянном кесаре, и фыркал, с трудом сдерживая желание рассмеяться в голос, когда в ответных строках видел: "Какой прелестный образчик благодарности за верную службу!". Лето уходило, таяло в молочном тумане, рассветы становились тусклее. Алва все меньше писал о помехах, словно не замечал преград и сложностей. Джастин остро чувствовал его нетерпение.

Сухая осень воевала на стороне Талига: затяжные дожди утопили бы любую надежду на перевес сил. Алва не спрашивал о том, как продвигается выздоровление, и Джастин только вздыхал, завидуя возможностям животного с фамильного герба. Бестиарии изобиловали сказочно-жуткими историями об огромных спрутах, способных в щепки перемолоть линеал и проглотить человека. Алва вскользь рассказал о не менее чудных явлениях, и Джастин охотно пересказывал эти короткие истории Валентину. "Знаешь ли ты, что спруты не только умеют менять цвет, схоронившись на дне или слившись с камнем, но и могут отрастить оторванное щупальце? Как бы мне пригодился второй талант, и как полезен оказался бы при дворе первый, хоть это и противно сердцу. Как страшно тесен запертый в комнате мир, — сетовал он. — Твои письма каждый раз приоткрывают его двери и окна, но как же хочется шагнуть навстречу солнцу, дождю, ветру, сполна ощутить себя живым. Как бы хотелось влезть на дерево, или пройтись по узкому карнизу, что опоясывает второй этаж Васспарда, или взбежать по лестнице до самой крыши башни… Не волнуйся о моем рассудке, я просто скучаю по детским забавам. Не отказывай себе в маленьких радостях жизни".

Ночами Джастину снился полет. Вольный, как ветер, он парил над землей, мчался прочь из паутины интриг, и за спиной то с печальным звоном, то с почти человеческим стоном рвались цепи, что приковывали его к прошлому. Казалось, еще один взмах невидимых крыльев, еще один рывок — и он взмоет в небеса, стряхнет шелуху прежних чувств, словно дорожную пыль. В сон вклинивался голос. Джастину чудилось, что его зовут по имени, но откликаться не надо, уже поздно, безнадежно поздно — но он все равно оборачивался и падал, просыпаясь в момент удара о землю. Прошлое пыталось настичь его, неспособного убежать, и Джастин бодрствовал порой до самого рассвета, вслушиваясь в умиротворяющие шепоты ночи.

Если бы не гордость и строжайший запрет лекаря — именно в таком порядке, — Джастин попросил бы Серхио снести его по узкой лестнице в крохотный дворик, под упругие струи теплого летнего дождя. Так хотелось подставить щеку под быстрый поцелуй капель, ловить их ртом, словно птенец! Но все, что сумел Джастин, — это доковылять до окна, почти повиснув на Серхио, высунуть наружу сложенную лодочкой ладонь и провести потом ею по лицу. Дождь барабанил по карнизу победоносный марш, разбивался о подоконник, собираясь в лужицы. Джастин млел, одурманенный свежестью, пьянел от сырого прохладного воздуха, как от вина. Сбегая из столицы, он мечтал о геройском поступке, который обессмертит его имя. Теперь честолюбивые грезы сменились сильным и ярким, но простым желанием — ходить. В этот мутный дождливый день Джастин впервые испытал к Алве нечто сродни благодарности. Очнулся он, только когда Серхио осторожно сжал его руку:

— Как бы вам не простудиться, дор. Да и потоп устроим.

Обратный путь в кровать запомнился плохо.

***

Погода установилась отвратительная. Набухшее тучами небо наваливалось на землю своим мокрым брюхом, в сером воздухе висела холодная противная морось, реки бурлили, дороги, чавкая склизкой пастью, не отпускали конские копыта и солдатские ноги. Близилось время, когда армиям придется вернуться на зимние квартиры.

Когда поползли последние дни Осенних Скал, унылые и сумрачные, с Джастина сняли лубки. Он рассматривал свою освобожденную ногу как что-то инородное, чуждое и не сильно приятное взгляду.

— Почему она так сильно отличается? — ему пришлось постараться, чтобы в голосе было только вежливое любопытство, а не разочарование и изумление.

— Так и должно быть, — авторитетно объявил лекарь и под испытующим взглядом Джастина уточнил: — Так всегда бывает. Нога кажется тоньше из-за опавших мышц. Они, если позволительно сказать, сжались, и оттого конечность выглядит усохшей, кожа на ней бледная и на вид нездоровая. Если перелом сложный, как ваш, то мы каждый раз наблюдаем подобную картину. Хворь затрагивает не только кости.

— Как быстро я встану на ноги?

— Хоть сей же миг при должной помощи. Но вам придется заново учиться ходить. Простите старику фамильярность, — Джастин через силу улыбнулся, — вы молоды и потому неосторожны. Запретами я лишь ухудшу ваше положение. Посему заклинаю Создателем: будьте осмотрительны и не торопитесь. Еще нескоро ваша нога начнет служить вам, как прежде, без боли и слабости.

Джастин убедился в правоте мэтра, когда, сделав медленный круг по комнате, возвращался в постель покрытый испариной, искусав губы, почти ничего не видя от утомления. Серхио осторожно усадил его на кровать и тактично отвернулся, пока Джастин неловко устраивал изгрызенную болью и усталостью ногу. Поманившая было свобода вновь отдалилась: лестницу с его нынешней прытью можно было одолеть, только повиснув мешком у Серхио на спине.

— Так всегда бывает, дор, — неожиданно заговорил кэналлиец. — Сначала ступить больно и страшно, а потом все заживет.

— Благодарю вас, — тепло улыбнулся Джастин. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы надорвались. Значит, мне не обойтись без трости.

— Я добуду, дор, — пообещал Серхио. — Только вы уж не берите с места в карьер.

— Только плавной рысью, — заверил Джастин.

Нога, этот предательски слабый придаток, при малейшем движении болела так, словно ее глодали закатные твари. Напоминая себе улитку и младенца одновременно, Джастин мерил шагами свою комнату, порой малодушно радуясь тому, что она так мала. Он заново привыкал к ноге, как к необъезженному коню, который может взбрыкнуть, чьи повадки надо выучить и превозмочь. Отослав Серхио, Джастин втайне продолжал упражнения, и сорочка липла к лопаткам, а ладонь до утра хранила оттиск незамысловатого набалдашника трости.

Слухи, как скороходы из сказок, бежали впереди армии. Достигнув городов, из сухих строк рапортов и распоряжений они превращались в красочные рассказы, с площадей порскали в проулки, пробирались в каждый дом на их пути. К той поре, как юные горожанки принялись прихорашиваться в ожидании измученных бездорожьем воителей, Джастин уже с месяц не получал писем от Первого маршала. "Блажь прошла", — кривил он губы, однако перед собой был честен: эпистолярная связь, отмирая, нет-нет, да и колола болезненным сожалением. Прежние письма Ворона он, после некоторых раздумий, все же не стал сжигать. Первый маршал ничего не страшился, графу Васспарду нечего было стыдиться.

***

В этот раз Алва подкрался, как охотящийся кот: зачитавшийся Джастин был предупрежден о визитере лишь звуком стремительных шагов и резким стуком в дверь. Войдя, Ворон быстро, цепко огляделся, едва заметно кивнул, будто что-то запоминая.

— Приветствую вас, господин Первый маршал, — церемонно поздоровался Джастин. Он медленно встал, старательно не замечая, как кособочится, перенося вес на здоровую ногу, и запрещая себе цепляться за столешницу. — Я рад встрече, но сожалею, что она произошла столь быстро после отбытия армии.

Повинуясь жесту Алвы, он с хорошо скрытым облегчением опустился на стул, вытягивая под столом вопящую от боли ногу. Алва придвинул к столу второй стул, лихо оседлал его. От него пахло ветром. Джастин с затаенной завистью наблюдал за порывистой легкостью его движений.

— Мы еще с месяц поиграли бы в догонялки, не заключи Скалы с Волнами столь плодотворный союз.

— Уверяю вас, от подобного союза Волны проиграли бы больше, чем приобрели.

— Да, былую чистоту трудно вернуть, — рассеянно отозвался Алва, и Джастина кольнуло досадой: даже явившись его проведать, Ворон мыслями был далеко от комнаты на втором этаже домика вдовы Кюйт на Северной улице города Милтенбурга.

— Как далеко продвинулись ваши успехи?

— Не дальше этой комнаты, — признался Джастин.

— Вы благоразумны, — похвалил Алва. — На здешней лестнице можно свернуть шею и на двух ногах.

— Напоминает ловушку, которые устраивают в северных крепостях, не так ли? — улыбнулся Джастин.

— Почти. Вы же не отложите знакомство до весны?

— Ни в коем случае. В Придде есть обычай непременно оставлять свои следы на первом снеге.

— А если он сохранился только на крыше? — вздернул бровь Алва.

— Позволю себе усомниться, что вы сумели отыскать только один путь на крышу родового замка.

— Именно так, — сознался Алва, — остальные три мне подсказали братья. А вы соблюдали традиции?

— Неукоснительно.

— Лекарь обещает, что вы вернетесь в строй уже после Зимнего Излома.

— У меня нет оснований не доверять суждениям мэтра.

— В таком случае извольте ознакомиться.

На стол перед Джастином легла официальная бумага. Беря ее в руки, он уже видел, что написана она Алвой. Это оказался приказ о назначении теньента Придда офицером для особых поручений при особе Первого маршала. Джастин вскинул удивленный взгляд.

— Благодарю вас, монсеньор, — он сделал попытку подняться, но Алва остановил его жестом. — Могу я спросить, что повлияло на это решение?

— Моя прихоть? — Джастин не отводил глаз, и Алва откинулся назад, опираясь локтями на спинку стула. — Какой же аргумент вас удовлетворит? — притворно задумался он. — Ваш аккуратный почерк, ваша осведомленность об осаде крепостей, ваш эпистолярный дар? Мое любопытство? — Джастин пошевелился, выдавая интерес, и Алва легко пояснил: — Каков вы всадник, мы все видели, осталось узнать, как вы фехтуете.

— Не могу похвастать тем же наставником, что был у вас, — сокрушенно признал Джастин. — К моему появлению в Лаик капитан Арамона уже не преподавал фехтование.

Алва расхохотался.

— Ну, вот вы и нашли причину, Джастин, — он немного помолчал. — Вы не видели моря, не были в горах… Что вы успели увидеть?

— Лицемерие, равнодушие, притворство, покорность судьбе, алчность, ненависть, похоть, — перечислил Джастин все то, от чего хотел сбежать, но опережал едва ли на шаг.

— Не обещаю особого разнообразия, но здесь вы узнаете и свободу. Даю слово не держать вас вдали от боя. Выздоравливайте, Джастин, и послужите Талигу, как подсказывает ваша воля.  



End file.
